In a transceiver, such as a serializer/deserializer (SERDES), a dock delivery system can include a phase-locked loop (PLL) that generates one or more dock signals for use in transmitting and receiving data. A phase interpolator (PI) can be used to interpolate a dock signal by shifting its phase by a discrete amount over a given range. In a receiver, a PI is used to adjust the phase of the sampling dock used to sample the received data.
Conventional PIs tend to consume significant power, which may present challenges in low-power applications. An injection-locked oscillator (ILO) based PI is a low-power alternative. However, a conventional ILO-based PI has a limited range, especially across process, voltage, and temperature (PVT) variations. It is desirable to provide a PI that consumes less power than conventional PIs while having increased range as compared to conventional ILO-based PIs.